


Because I Love You

by Aireira (AnonymousFemme)



Series: Love and Pain (Main) [3]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Angst, Animalistic Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Derogatory Language, Dialogue Heavy, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-it fic?, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sex, Kissing, Klaus is also a tsundere, Klaus is sometimes a dick, Licking, M/M, Name-Calling, References to Drugs, Retelling, Romance, Sadism, Sado-Masochism, Swearing, Voyeurism, pseudo-hatesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira
Summary: Dorian takes beatings, whores himself, and risks his life, all for naught. Eroica is done with Klaus, but Dorian can never stop loving him. Even though it’s killing him. Reinterpretation of “From Liechtenstein with Love” by CassieIngaben, which it can be read with, but it's not necessary. Part of the “Love and Pain” series, but can be read as standalone, with "The Death of You", since it ties in with it.NOTE: If you came here from the "alternate" version of Love and Pain, you can read this with just "The Death of You".
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Series: Love and Pain (Main) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998094
Kudos: 3





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassieIngaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/gifts), [Moselle Green (Kadorienne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Liechtenstein with Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026461) by [CassieIngaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben). 



** Because I Love You  **

By Aireira

**Summary:** Dorian takes beatings, whores himself, and risks his life, all for naught. Eroica is done with Klaus, but Dorian can never stop loving him. Even though it’s killing him.

Continuation/re-interpretive fix-it fic of CassieIngaben's “From Liechtenstein with Love”. The focal point of view switches from Dorian to Klaus. This is part of the “Love and Pain” series, but can be read as standalone with its counterpart. And the counterpart can be read on its own like CassieIngaben wrote it as such. Obviously. Also, this ties into "The Death of You", so you should read that first.

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Pairing:** Dorian/Klaus

 **Tags:** Angst, hurt/comfort, angry Dorian, swearing, explicit language, explicit sex, Dorian is so done but he can’t turn off his feelings, Klaus is an asshole but he’s miserable, sexual and emotional repression, injured sex, scent kink (?), animalistic sex, angry sex, pseudo-hate sex, biting (lots and lots of biting), licking, kissing, blow jobs, coming untouched, Klaus is a hungry bastard, mentions of cuckholding, mentions of voyeurism, dialogue-heavy, sado-masochism, mentions of illegal drugs, crossdressing

\---

Okay, so you could technically read “The Gift”, “The Death of You”, “From Liechtenstein With Love”, and “Because I love You” together, in that order, because they kind of do go together. But really, you can just read it with "The Death of You".

Finally, going with the theme of "From Liechtenstein With Love", there is some canon divergence. You’ll see.

* * *

Immediately, Klaus regretted the situation he’d forced Eroica into. In the midst of a nightmare-induced phone call, Eroica had promised Klaus a favor. This was the favor. Klaus was finding himself wondering why he'd thought it had been a good idea to use Eroica as bait.

"Klaus... I love you. I'd do just about anything for you," Dorian had promised. And he'd meant it, because now, Eroica was in the midst of sacrificing his dignity to blackmail someone, on Klaus' behalf. Oh, and the thief had also brought along party drugs. Dorian hadn't asked Klaus first. Thus, Klaus held zero responsibility for the thief's actions. It still displeased the Major, however.

 _Is that cocaine?!! And is that--- what--- UGH!_ He’d noticed Dorian--- _Eroica!_ \--- happily ingesting coke and poppers, while also feeding the latter to Geissman. The old man had initially been hesitant (as any sane man would be) to ingest party drugs, but after a little coaxing and flirting from Eroica, he’d agreed. And now he was fucking the thief from behind—whom was fully clothed, save for hat and underwear.

And Eroica was moaning and gasping in pleasure. _What a fucking whore. Slut! Right, like he ‘loves’ me. He’s just holding out to fuck me. What a disappointment. I would have hoped---_ Hoped what? That Eroica actually was the quality man he sometimes appeared to be? Worthy of Klaus’ attentions or time? No, Klaus would never give into someone as perverse and twisted. Suddenly, the front of Dorian’s skirt hiked up, to reveal his dripping cock. Klaus couldn’t look away. He suddenly realized how tight his pants were. Why were they so tight?! _It’s just a natural reaction to sex, it’s nothing---_ but then, Dorian mouthed his name. “Klaus,” Dorian mouthed, “Klaus, yes, please.”

Then Dorian groaned, biting his lip, closing his eyes. The pervert was no-doubt fantasizing about Klaus being the one to plow him right now. It would serve the disgusting faggot right, to have Klaus fucking him, roughly and ruthlessly, with the stupid thief begging for mercy--- to no avail, as Klaus would use him like the disgusting slut he was! “Major, please!” Eroica would cry, whimpering and moaning, as Klaus used him like a living sex toy. Eroica’s mascara would run, his tights would be torn, and his hair that he kept so neat would be mussed. The thief would be humiliated, and then he’d stop with his pathetic lies!

The thought suddenly went from a satisfactory revenge plot to… a _want_. Klaus growled, frustrated, as his cock pressed harder against his trousers, bulging against the fabric. It annoyed him, so he attempted to readjust himself—to no avail. Eroica, meanwhile panted and whimpered, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. “Shameless whore,” Klaus muttered to himself, unconsciously stroking himself through the fabric of his trousers. Eroica gasped and groaned, his cock smacking against his thigh with each thrust. Klaus watched the motion in morbid curiosity, reaching a hand into his underwear.

Klaus bit his lip, silencing himself as he squeezed his cock. “Fuck,” Klaus hissed. He couldn’t take it. This was ridiculous. When Eroica was eventually done, if he came in, he’d see Klaus’ erection and would immediately draw the wrong conclusions. So Klaus unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and knowing full well the room wasn’t bugged, he pulled his cock out of its confines.

He tugged and pulled firmly, thumbing the tip and fondling his balls with his other hand. It was so wrong, but he needed to do it, lest the thief see him like this. Klaus bit back a frustrated moan, watching as Eroica tensed and groaned. The thief was dripping all over the bed, leaving a puddle of prejaculate. Klaus felt light-headed, for a moment, before--- before Eroica threw his back and screamed, coming all over the sheets. Klaus groaned, coming in his hand.

As Eroica rolled off the bed, Klaus quickly cleaned himself, lest the thief know.

~

As soon as Dorian entered the surveillance room, he knew he was screwed. In a different way from a short while ago. “You fucking pervert!” Klaus snarled at him. “I thought that’s what you wanted,” Dorian sighed, “You told me to seduce him, so I did.” Klaus’ face reddened with building rage. “Not with party drugs, you idiot!” Klaus growled back, narrowing his eyes to take a closer look at Dorian. “What the fuck is that on your nose?!” he demanded, swiping his finger across the tip of Dorian’s nose. Dorian didn’t even flinch. “Is that--- Is that what I think it?!”

“It’s cok--” Dorian started to tell him, only for Klaus to stamp his foot. “ _COCCAINE_?!! YOU INGESTED BLOODY FUCKING _COCCAINE_?!! ARE YOU BRAIN DAMAGED?! IF YOU WEREN’T BEFORE, YOU SURE AS HELL ARE NOW!”

Dorian sighed. “Relax, I’ve only done it once before, as a teen. My drug of choice as a teenager was poppers, when I could afford it. And once, I treated myself to coke. I spent one summer on and off a deadly mix of cocaine, poppers, and marijuana, after accumulating enough money for it. By that time, I knew Bonham, and he was not pleased. I only stopped because of how disappointed he was. I have him to thank for getting me clean.”

“You _should_ thank him! And I’m _glad_ he was disappointed in you!” Klaus snapped. He wrinkled his nose. “You disgust me with your perverse behaviour! _And take a shower, you fucking whore!_ ” **_SMACK_. **Ever-so casually, Dorian struck Klaus across the face. “Remember, love-- It was _your_ idea.”

“You didn’t have to---” “YES I DID! You told me you would turn me in if I didn’t, you scheming bastard! Take a good whiff. Maybe you’ll realize what you’re missing.” Dorian stared Klaus down, before inhaling Klaus’ scent, in return. His findings made him laugh derisively. “ _You liar_. You _loved_ it, didn’t you? You wanked off listening to me, watching me. And you _enjoyed_ it.”

With that, Dorian walked off, with Klaus staring at him. At his _arse_.

~

As soon as Dorian exited the shower, he was pushed against the bathroom wall. “How’d you get into my room?” Dorian asked, in a tone so casual, it was like he was asking Klaus about the weather. “Doesn’t matter,” Klaus grunted. He pushed Dorian down to sit on the lid of the toilet, butt-naked. To Dorian’s surprise, Klaus unzipped his black slacks and pulled them down to the top of his thighs--- starchy-white underwear included. “ _Lutschen es_ ,” he commanded. Dorian just blinked calmly, only looking away to subtly glance at Klaus’ bottom lip, which was crusted over by a line of dried-up blood.

“Say the magic word,” Dorian sassed back, still unnervingly calm. Klaus gripped a fistful of Dorian’s curls. “ _Jetzt_!” he growled. Dorian sighed, shrugged, and went to work. Gently, Dorian wrapped his lips around Klaus’ cock, as it was thrusted in his face. Klaus growled and roughly pushed past Dorian’s lips, pushing against Dorian’s velvety tongue. Dorian moaned. Klaus wove his fingers in Dorian’s golden curls to press against the scalp, firmly holding the thief’s head still. Dorian didn’t care--- in fact, he _loved_ it. He swirled his tongue around the dark tip, nipping the vein to coax some sort of reaction from Klaus. Klaus growled again. That was good enough for Dorian, as he started to move up and down Klaus’ length, squeezing with his throat.

Klaus didn’t know it, but Dorian hadn’t done this for any other man since he’d felt something other than contempt for Klaus. What was the point, when Klaus’ magnificent cock was available for Dorian to savor? That, and Dorian loved Klaus far too much. If even Klaus was an absolute dick sometimes—like now— Dorian loved him. Klaus was thrusting roughly in and out of Dorian’s mouth, as if he was fucking Dorian’s arse. That excited Dorian further, as he felt his own cock harden again.

Klaus soon groaned low in his throat--- and came down Dorian’s. Dorian moaned in delight, coming all over himself at the mere sound of Klaus’ pleasure, his thighs and belly left drenched. Klaus was quick to pull out of Dorian’s mouth. “You’d better not show those pictures to your perverted superior,” Dorian warned, gasping for breath. Klaus said nothing, and instead dragged Dorian back out into the bedroom.

Dorian found himself being shoved onto the bed, face first. Klaus threw off his shoes, his pants, and his dress shirt. But he left his undershirt on. Klaus swiped off a handful of semen off of Dorian’s belly and shoved it into Dorian’s arse to lubricate, coaxing a groan from him. “Wait, I want to see you---” Dorian started to protest, as he wanted to see Klaus’ magnificent chest bared. “Behave yourself, and maybe you will be rewarded,” Klaus told him. Dorian then heard a groan, and looked to see Klaus stroking himself, attempting to bring back the steel-like hardness. Dorian watched with growling interest as Klaus’ cock twitched and rose, ready for Dorian’s arse.

“Quit staring,” Klaus commanded. Dorian averted his gaze, as he felt Klaus’ hands grip his buttocks to separate them. Klaus groaned low in his throat as he slid in. Dorian gasped as Klaus immediately started thrusting, without warning. “Ahh! Major!” Dorian moaned. It was finally happening, and it _hurt_. But it felt so good!

“Take it, you whore,” Klaus growled. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?!” Dorian growled his agreement, thrusting his cock against the bed. “Oh no you don’t!” Klaus hissed, smacking Dorian’s arse. Dorian groaned. “How many… Have done this to you?”

“Not enough to matter!” **SMACK _._** “WRONG ANSWER!” Klaus snarled, as he slapped Dorian’s arse again. “Six! You and two one-night stands counted for!” Dorian moaned, grinding his arse against Klaus’ groin. “ _Five_ other people before me have fucked you?! You pathetic faggot!! Why would I be interested in a disgusting whore like you?!”

“I am _not_ a _whore_!!” Dorian protested, reaching behind himself to smack Klaus’ arse in retaliation. Klaus bit Dorian’s neck--- hard. Dorian cried out. “Bastard!” He hissed. Klaus bit him again, this time in two more places, making sure to leave deep marks. Dorian groaned. “WHORE!” Klaus snarled. “ _YOUR_ WHORE, YOU IDIOT!” Dorian protested, right before Klaus groaned low in his throat and came in Dorian’s arse.

Klaus reached a hand around to tightly grip Dorian’s cock, pumping roughly, until Dorian screamed with pleasure. Dorian came hard in Klaus’ grip, moaning and gasping. Klaus turned him over immediately after. Dorian groaned as Klaus pressed his wet hand to Dorian’s mouth.

“ _Leck_ ,” he commanded. Dorian obeyed. After his hand was cleaned, Klaus got up, dressed, and left. Dorian wasn’t surprised, but he was most certainly disappointed. It was getting so tiring.

~

The next time Dorian did something for Klaus, he vowed it would be his last. He lay in bed in a home away from home, with two cracked ribs, a faintly-black eye, and a broken heart. Dorian had been beat by a CIA man who went by Steamroller Dick. Boy, did the name fit. And to make things worse, Klaus hadn’t given a damn that Dorian had, once again, retrieved microfilm for him. Dorian had hidden it in the cross necklace he wore now, a painful reminder of Klaus’ Catholic repression.

Was it really so bad that Dorian had asked him to dance? And now, it was even worse, as Dorian had been beaten, again, after pursuing an escaped suspect across the Austrian border. Into neutral territory, as Dorian was a civilian. Surprisingly, Klaus had actually come to scrape Dorian off the pavement. Dorian had thought that Klaus would let him get arrested. But Klaus had helped him up, right as he collapsed. The whole week Dorian was in the hospital, Klaus didn’t visit him. Dorian had visited Klaus when Klaus had been caught in an explosion. Of course, Dorian had taken the opportunity to grope him, but hey, Dorian had actually visited to check on his well-being. And _that_ was why it had hurt so badly. Dorian hadn’t heard anything from that bastard since.

Eroica would no longer assist Iron Klaus. Dorian was done. He’d been prostituted, beaten, used, and abused, by and for Klaus. All for naught. Klaus still didn’t care. But as hard as he tried, Dorian’s heart still ached for Klaus’. That love would never be returned. All the nice things Klaus had done for him were just to save face—and to _manipulate_ him. _Cold, heartless bastard!_

As hurt and heartbroken rage filled Dorian’s heart, there was knock at the bedroom door. He ignored it and feigned sleeping. Another knock, and another knock followed, before the door opened. “You awake?”

Dorian froze. _It’s him. What the fuck does he want?!_ Dorian did his best to sit up in bed. He would not show fear! He would show Klaus his fury and hurt, his hatred, anger, and pain! “What the fuck do you want, Major?!” Dorian snapped; “Here to whore me out again?! Maybe you want more pictures to give your perverted chief! Or are you here to mock me, to hold your kindness over my head?!”

Klaus stared at him. Just _stared_. “I brought you some… roses?” Klaus told Dorian exasperatedly. “Don’t move so much, you’ll make yourself feel worse!” he hissed at Dorian, as the thief tried to climb out of bed-- only to trip and fall onto the floor. Klaus dropped the roses and moved to help Dorian up. Dorian gasped in pain. Physical for his broken ribs, emotional for his unrequited love, and mental for stress. “You idiot,” Klaus growled, as he walked Dorian back to the bed. “Lay down, dammit!”

“I want to know why--- Why you had to whore me out, why you wouldn’t dance with me, why-” Dorian choked suddenly. _I can’t cry in front of him, I just can’t._ “Dorian, lay down!” Dorian froze, giving Klaus the chance to carefully press him to lay down. “Not _pervert_ , not _faggot_? I’m surprised. Am I finally worthy of your affections, of your love?! After I’m damaged, broken goods?!” Another sob ripped from Dorian’s throat.

“I’m sor---” “THE FUCK YOU ARE! You’re not sorry! If you were, you would have visited me, or at least called me, sent G to give me a message, o-or---” Dorian choked on another sob, clutching his chest in pain. It hurt to cry, it hurt to yell. But he was so angry at Klaus.

Klaus stepped back to grab the roses off the floor. He thrusted them into Dorian’s free hand, and sat down next to Dorian on the bed. Klaus took a deep breath and placed his hand on Dorian’s shoulder. “Don’t touch me,” Dorian whimpered. Klaus ignored the plea and moved closer, wrapping his arm (rather awkwardly) around Dorian’s waist.

“I… Thought it over, and I know that it was wrong to… ‘whore you out’, so to speak. I am very sorry. You didn’t deserve that. I shouldn’t have made you do that,” Klaus tried. Dorian pinched his thigh, hard. “Damn straight you shouldn’t have!” Dorian hissed. “I know,” Klaus hissed back, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain as Dorian dug his fingernails in. “How do I know you won’t do it again?!” Dorian demanded. “I won’t!” Klaus protested. “PROMISE ME! Promise me you won’t! And you’d better mean it, or else, I’ll punish you severely!” Dorian cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“DAMMIT! I PROMISE!” Klaus snapped. “I promise to not prostitute you ever again.” Dorian looked him in the eye. “Good,” Dorian whimpered. “And what do you mean you’ll punish me?” Klaus questioned. “You don’t want to know,” Dorian sniffed. “You’re probably right,” Klaus snorted, patting Dorian’s hand. Dorian still stared, his gaze suddenly growing warm and innocent, at least to Klaus.

 _I’m an ass,_ Klaus sighed to himself. Gently, he moved his free hand to run his fingers through Dorian’s golden curls. Dorian’s eyes widened. _In fear_. Klaus couldn’t help but sigh. _Mein Gott. Of course he’s afraid._ “I won’t hurt you,” Klaus tried.

“You already have,” Dorian whimpered, his voice suddenly soft. “I know,” Klaus acknowledged. Dorian tried to look away, to break eye contact, but Klaus’ hand was firm against his head. Klaus hadn’t told Dorian, but since their sexual encounter, since watching Dorian get fucked, he’d dreamed endlessly about… degeneracy, involving himself and Dorian. Especially Klaus pushing Herr Geissman aside, in the heat of passion, to plow Dorian himself.

Klaus still felt ashamed of himself for even considering such a thing, but even more-so for getting Dorian into such a situation in the first place. Klaus made Dorian promise him a favor once, and Dorian had kept his promise, at the threat of being turned in. And to top it off, Klaus had literally gotten off at watching Dorian, in reality. He’d felt so dirty, but so good. But then so angry. Now he knew it was at himself. But still… that dream had been so very realistic…

~

_“YES! YES!” Dorian cried out, moaning low in his throat. Klaus was done. Fuck the mission, this was disgusting. He stormed into the room, and shoved the intoxicated and drugged Herr Geissman aside. The old man was quick to fall asleep in his current state. Klaus pushed Dorian’s dress up and smacked his bare arse. “OW! BASTARD! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA, NOT MINE!” Dorian protested. “SHUT UP!” Klaus snapped back, unzipping his trousers and pulling down his underwear. Herr Geissmann had clearly used a condom, so Klaus could claim his stake with ease. He climbed onto the bed behind Dorian and pried the thief’s buttocks apart._

_Dorian cried out as Klaus’ thrusted into his arse. “MAJOR, WAIT! OH G--” Klaus clamped a hand over his mouth, shutting him up. Dorian moaned and cried out against Klaus’ hand, drool dripping down Klaus’ wrist. Klaus growled and moaned in Dorian’s ear as he thrusted like an animal. Mascara-stained tears rolled down Dorian’s cheeks. Klaus moved to wrap his arms around Dorian’s waist as he changed the angle._

_Dorian screamed in pleasure. “YES, KLAUS! YES!” the thief cried, grinding his arse against Klaus’ groin. Dorian then took Klaus by surprise as he pushed Klaus back and sat atop him, fucking himself on Klaus’ length. Dorian broke rhythm for a mere moment to face Klaus._

_Klaus tightly gripped Dorian’s hips as the thief brought himself up and down, hard. Moaning and screaming, Dorian came all over Klaus’ chest and face, as Klaus filled Dorian’s tight arse with his seed._

~

That dream had bothered Klaus since then. He dreamed a lot about Dorian, anymore. Not only did Klaus dream about bedding Dorian, but he also dreamed about Dorian dying. Getting shot, beaten, and stabbed to death. One even involved a fiery explosion. As dreams always go, Klaus had escaped the building, but Dorian, whom had been following him, suddenly wasn’t. The building had exploded into a fiery ball of death, concrete, and glass. Klaus had called out for Dorian, and soon, the fire was gone. All that had been left was rubble. Klaus had pushed aside the rubble to find a charred skeleton. Somehow, Klaus had known that it was Dorian. He’d woken up in a sweat. Actually, all the death dreams had left Klaus in a cold sweat. And Klaus _did not_ get cold.

Klaus had always wanted Dorian to leave him alone, and had even threatened to kill the annoying thief on multiple occasion. But Klaus had long since come to a point where he wanted Dorian to merely stay away from him, not _die_. The thief, despite his perversity, didn’t deserve to have the light extinguished from his brilliant eyes. Those eyes shimmered with life and love, and Klaus didn’t want to see it snuffed. Not until it was _actually_ Dorian’s time, not before. Klaus… wanted to _save_ Dorian, one could say. In an ideal world, Dorian would quit thieving and flirting with all the other guys, and he’d become Klaus’ official liaison to the underworld, his partner, his lover--- _Lover?_

“Why are you looking at me like that? Are you debating whether to gouge out my eyes or merely _beat_ me into submission?” Dorian seethed, taking Klaus away from his thoughts. “I am _not_ going to beat you! Or…” Klaus shuddered-- “Or gouge out your eyes, stupid!” Dorian blinked. “So what _are_ you doing?” the thief questioned. Klaus glared at him, hissing, “I don’t fucking know!” Dorian blinked again. “And stop looking at me like that!” Dorian frowned. “You aren’t giving me much of a choice, dear.”

Klaus sighed. “Dorian…” the thief stared attentively at him; “I don’t know how to say this but… I--- Oh fuck it! I don’t want you to follow me around all the damn time because you could be killed, you idiot!” Dorian’s eyes widened. “Really? I thought you wanted to kill me!” the thief snorted. “Shut up, I’m passed that,” Klaus retorted. _Fucking smart-mouthed bastard!_

“You are, are you?” Dorian continued. “Yes, you idiot!” Klaus hissed. “Oh yes, I suppose if anyone’s an idiot, it’s me for almost believing you!” Dorian shot back. Klaus reached his fingers to yank some of Dorian’s curls. The thief whimpered. Klaus stared him down. Dorian glared back. _Even when he’s pouting like a spoiled brat, he’s beautiful._

On impulse, Klaus leaned in further and kissed Dorian--- whom jolted back in shock. “What are you doing?!” Dorian gasped. “What do you think I’m doing, stupid?!” Klaus growled back. “I---” Klaus kissed him again, stopping the next verbal protest. Dorian whimpered as Klaus forced his tongue past the thief’s lips. That whimper turned into a moan as Klaus pulled him closer, nibbling and biting at Dorian’s lips.

“If you’re, mpfh, damaged goods… It’s my fault,” Klaus admitted in a low murmur, between nips. “I’m sorry.” Dorian tensed. “You---Mmh… You’re sorry?” he questioned. “Yes,” Klaus reaffirmed, moving to nip at Dorian’s neck. “Oh…!” Dorian gasped as Klaus nibbled at his throat. _I must resist, he must be toying with me again, he must be! Since when is he sincere towards me?! Only once or two twice, and it wasn’t even---_

“I--- I can’t do this! Not after--- Not after what you did! Get off of me!” Dorian choked out. “But I can! I have to, it’s only right---” Klaus retorted, only for Dorian to push him away. “You’re doing this out of guilt?! _Guilt_?! HA! _GET LOST_!” Dorian laughed vindictively, gripping his side suddenly, because it hurt to yell. Klaus sat back up. “I--- NO! I am not just doing this because I feel like a terrible person! Maybe I just want to, because I can’t stand watching some old _pervert_ get his jollies by treating you like a bitch in heat!! Maybe you don’t deserve to be treated like a cheap whore, and maybe I deserve _worse_ than _you_!”

Dorian laughed bitterly. “You? Remorseful?! Since when?!” he shot back, smacking away Klaus’ hand as the older man attempted to touch him. “Dorian…” Klaus growled. “Amazing! You know my name!” the thief taunted. “I--- SHUT UP!” Klaus pushed Dorian to lay back against the pillows. Dorian groaned in pain, but continued. “I should punish you anyway!” with that, Dorian sat back up and lurched forward (as much as a man with several fractures can, anyway), biting Klaus’ neck— _hard_. Klaus groaned. Dorian growled in frustration and yanked Klaus closer by his tie, roughly kissing him on the mouth. “If I, mmfh, don’t deserve to be treated like a cheap whore, than why did you?!” Dorian questioned, between rough kisses and nips.

“I don’t fucking know!” Klaus hissed back, before emitting another groan, one that sounded like masochistic pleasure. “You want to fuck me then? Did you want to before? I know you did! I saw the look in your eyes, and you reeked of sex!” Dorian hissed. “Yes, I did! But I didn’t want to because I didn’t think it would be worth it, that I would just be another notch in your bedpost!”

Dorian smacked Klaus. “Ow! How would I know?!” Klaus groaned. Dorian ignored him, reaching over and fishing around in the bedside table (with a hand at his sore ribcage). “Perfect. Just bloody fucking perfect. I just have my hand lotion,” Dorian grumbled. Klaus raised an eyebrow. “I’m not diseased, in case you’re wondering,” Dorian told him, taking off Klaus’ tie.

“Good to know,” Klaus grunted. Dorian tugged Klaus’ shirt open, tossing it aside. He pulled off Klaus’ undershirt, immediately going to grope the older man’s chest. “Nice and firm. Just like your fantastic arse,” Dorian purred, squeezing and rubbing the muscular mounds. Klaus blushed. Dorian ran his fingers through the dark, silken fluff on Klaus’ chest, thumbing brown nipples on the way down. Klaus groaned at the sensation.

Dorian reached his hand down to unbutton Klaus’ trousers. Klaus grabbed his hand. “Do you want to do this or not?” Dorian growled, unzipping Klaus’ trousers and unbuckling his belt. “Take off your pants,” the thief commanded. Klaus rolled his eyes, but obeyed. “Your turn,” Klaus sneered, tugging open Dorian’s oversized nightshirt (which was probably one of Bonham’s) and yanking it off. He grimaced internally at the groan of pain Dorian emitted in response to being roughly handled.

“Are you sure you have nothing? I would have thought---” Klaus pried, only for Dorian to interrupt, “You thought wrong!” Klaus rolled his eyes. “I’ll look anyway,” he told Dorian. Klaus slid off the bed and stood up, approaching the bedside table. Dorian stared at his arse as he bent over to dig around. Soon, Klaus pulled out a dust-covered pink packet. “What’s this?”

Dorian glared at Klaus. “It’s a strawberry-flavoured condom. I had hoped--- and hoped _wrong_ \--- That one day, you’d want to make use of it. If there’s one in there, there should be more,” Dorian hissed in reply. “And something other than hand lotion,” Klaus snickered, taking a closer look at the packet. “It’s lubricated?” Dorian blushed angrily. “You’ve been waiting for this, so why put up a fight, you stubborn idiot?” Klaus questioned. “Because you’re an asshole,” Dorian bit out.

“That’s never stopped you before,” Klaus snorted in reply, digging through the drawer again. “Oh, what’s this? Oh, it’s also flavoured. Hmm. Also strawberry. Hmm. Convenient. Almost as if… You’ve been snooping around, haven’t you? I always knew you stalked me, but this is ridiculous.”

Dorian glared some more at Klaus, instead of responding. “Well, don’t just sit there looking at me like I asked you to do something offensive. Take off your clothes!” Klaus sneered. Dorian twitched. “I require assistance getting my trousers off, if you will,” the thief growled. Klaus set down the bottle of lube on top of the bedside table, along with the packet. He then bent over to take off his own trousers and shoes, tossing the belt to Dorian, before pulling the covers off of Dorian. “This is---” “The belt you stole under my nose, you pain-in-the-ass.” Dorian sniffed it curiously, while Klaus took off his starchy-white briefs. Dorian dropped the belt suddenly and gawked at the sight of Klaus’ bare arse. “Ohh. _Ohh_ ,” Dorian gasped in shock. Klaus turned around to face him and grabbed the belt, moving it to the end of the bed. “Is that all you have to say?” Klaus snickered.

Klaus climbed back onto the bed and reached under Dorian. “Lift up your hips,” Klaus commanded. Shakily, Dorian lifted his hips up. This time, Klaus was far more gentle, as he carefully tugged Dorian’s baggy trousers off. He followed with Dorian’s briefs, before tossing both articles of clothing to the edge of the bed with Klaus’ belt. Dorian blushed once more. “I’m cold,” the thief admitted, before he could stop himself. “Shut up, you have your socks,” Klaus chided. The in question socks were fluffy pink things with no-slip grippers on the underside—which Klaus found to be quite girly-looking.

Klaus grabbed the lubricant and nudged Dorian’s thigh. “Spread them,” he commanded. Dorian obeyed, only to be rewarded with Klaus shoving cold lubricant up his arse. “Cold,” Dorian complained. “You’ll live,” Klaus snorted, slowly loosening Dorian’s tightness. “Because heat and cold are a matter of discipline?” Dorian mocked. Klaus rolled his eyes in response, before grumbling something that sounded like, “Fuck, that’s tight.”

“Just for you, you idiot,” Dorian snorted. “What do you mean?” Klaus snorted. “I heard you. I always do,” Dorian told him. Klaus frowned his usual ‘fuck me, fuck my life’ frown, but said nothing, gritting his teeth slightly. “Problem?” Dorian teased. “Shut up, I’ve got it,” Klaus hissed, blushing furiously. Dorian grinned at him.

Eventually, Klaus added more fingers, coaxing moans and growls from Dorian. Finally, Klaus pulled out his fingers and wiped them on Dorian’s bedsheet, just to piss him off. So Dorian fought back. “Just fuck me already, you coward!” Dorian growled out. Klaus gave him a look that was half confusion, half frustration. “What the fuck?” Klaus hissed, moving to slick himself. Dorian’s expression changed from haughty to mesmerized. Klaus stared back, stroking himself. Finally, Klaus brought Dorian’s legs up to wrap around his waist, putting a pillow under Dorian’s hips. He then pulled the covers across them, as best as could.

Slowly, Klaus slid into Dorian’s tight warmth, causing Dorian to gasp softly. “Come on, fuck me!” Dorian groaned. Klaus shrugged and gave a hard thrust, garnering a yelp from Dorian. Dorian bit Klaus again. Klaus thrusted again, and again, drawing low moans from Dorian. “Let me ride you, you stubborn stallion,” Dorian groaned. Carefully, Klaus switched their positions. Dorian lifted himself up and down, drawing lows moans from Klaus. “Faster!” the thief moaned, bringing himself down harder as Klaus moved faster. Faster, harder, more bites and kisses, before---

“FUCK!” Klaus bit out, coming hard in Dorian’s arse. As he came, he stroked Dorian’s cock, causing the thief to follow, creating a hot vice of pleasure. Dorian came all over Klaus’s chest, moaning and gasping. To Klaus’ absolute shock, once Dorian came down, he kissed Klaus hard, plundering Klaus’ mouth with his tongue. Dorian grinded against Klaus’ thigh, moaning and growling against Klaus’ lips, before coming a second time against Klaus’ leg. Klaus blushed furiously.

“I love you, you stupid bastard,” Dorian murmured against Klaus’ lips. “I… you too,” Klaus uttered awkwardly. Dorian looked shocked. But then he hugged Klaus. “You--- I--- Oh, Klaus. I’m so happy.” Dorian then settled against Klaus for a nice, long nap. And Klaus let him.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone missed it, yes, Dorian fulfilled his favor to Klaus. The first sex scene between Klaus and Dorian was inspired by one of LadyByron's artworks. I think I'll just link to it: 
> 
> https://fromeroticawithlove.tumblr.com/post/622033700429955072
> 
> And, quick warning, the number of guys Dorian has slept with... It... It'll probably very by the works in the Love and Pain series. Don't worry about it, because it's stupid, since you know, CassieIngaben's one-shot stories weren't exactly meant  
> to be interconnected like this. Oh well.
> 
> Strawberry condoms is a now a running joke for me. It's Anneli's fault.


End file.
